The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a keyboard on an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One aspect of an IHS such as, for example, a portable IHS, that has a significant effect on a user's perception of quality is the feel of the keyboard. As a user depresses a key, the force imparted on the key can cause the entire keyboard to deflect. If the deflection of the entire keyboard from the force used to depress the key passes a certain threshold, the users perception of quality is diminished. As portable IHSs become thinner, the distance a key is able to travel is reduced, and the mounting of the keyboard must be firm in order to address typing accuracy and the user perception issues discussed above. Furthermore, when a backlight is keyboards, those keyboards become even more flexible due to the significant perforations used to allow passage of light into each key.
One conventional solution to this problem includes adding additional layers of metal adjacent the backside of the keyboard to give the keyboard support. However, such solutions undesirably increase the system thickness and weight, and can interfere with other information handling system components such as, for example, optical disk drives, which are located adjacent the keyboard with only a small clearance between the keyboard and the optical disk drive. Other solutions includes providing a pre-bow on the keyboard base plate in addition to the backside support discussed above, using magnets behind the keyboard in combination with the backside support discussed above in order to reduce keyboard deflection by ensuring that the keyboard stays in contact with the backside support, and using a web of metal between the keys, all of which suffer from at least some of the deficiencies discussed above.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved keyboard for an information handling system.